


Le retour du fils prodigue

by malurette



Category: Nils Holgerssons underbara resa genom Sverige | The Wonderful Adventures of Nils - Selma Lagerlöf
Genre: Family, Gen, Interspecies Friendship, One Shot, Prodigal son, farming, how do i tag the goose's name btw? martin? morten?, please don't kill the baby geese
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Il faut bien fêter dignement le retour de Nils à la maison ! et ça tombe bien, voici la fête de la Saint Martin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Le retour du fils prodigue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un garçon difficile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911943) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Le retour du fils prodigue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le merveilleux voyage de Nils Holgersson à travers la Suède  
>  **Personnages :** Nils Holgersson, ses parents, Martin le jars  
>  **Genre :** gen/familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Selma Lagerloff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** l’oie de la Saint-Martin  
>  **Note :** j'avais commencé cette fic avec l'idée d'avoir papa Holger tordre effectivement le cou à une oie, point, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire subir ça à Nils – gorgez-vous de bons sentiments à la place !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1200

Nils était revenu, enfin, sain et sauf. Ses parents le retrouvaient grandi, changé, splendide. Il ramenait avec lui le jars blanc – s’il l’avait volé autrefois, au moins ne l’avait-il pas vendu mais gardé tout ce temps avec lui comme étrange compagnon de route ? – et en plus six oisons sauvages.   
Il permit encore de guérir et sauver le cheval boiteux et promettait d’être toujours là pour aider désormais.   
Après de si longs mois d’angoisse, de déception, et de triste résignation, quelle joie, quel soulagement ! Le fils perdu était retrouvé. En revanche, la fortune envolée ne reviendrait pas aussi facilement…. mais la chance tournait pour le mieux. Ça allait être encore difficile plusieurs mois, le temps de se reconstruire, mais avec une nouvelle paire de bras, une bonne volonté et un cheval rétabli, tout s’améliorerait vite. 

Nils passa les premiers jours de son retour à travailler plus dur que jamais, toujours avec le sourire, à s’extasier sur chaque coin familier de la ferme qu’il redécouvrait, à réparer ce qui en avait besoin, à accomplir tout ce que son père lui demander.   
Il était plus qu’heureux de goûter à nouveau la nourriture des hommes, le pain frais, les légumes préparés si simples soient-ils, la viande cuite… Il dévora à belles dents tout ce que sa mère sortit pour lui, craignant qu’il lui revienne affamé – elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Cependant il s’arrêta net à l’idée de manger la viande des oies. Ses parents n’avaient plus les moyens d’en avoir de la fraîche, de quelque animal que ce soit, à chaque repas, mais il restait encore quelques saucisses de l’année précédente.   
Nils tombait de sommeil chaque soir, pour être à nouveau debout le lendemain dès le petit jour, à cajoler Martin et les autres oies et chérir les autres animaux restants, si peu nombreux soient-ils. 

Ils eurent beau insister pour comprendre pourquoi il était parti et ce qu’il avait fait de tout cet été, Nils ne donna que quelques explications confuses ; comment le jars blanc s’était envolé pour suivre une troupe d’oies sauvages, qu’en voulant le retenir, il lui avait couru après, s’était perdu loin au-delà de Vemmenhog, et, ne sachant comment rentrer, avait décidé d’aller voir plus loin encore. Craignant les reproches s’il revenait si tard et les mains vides, il préférait continuer toujours plus loin que faire demi-tour. Il suivit les oies et la route jusqu’en Laponie. Il avait vécu de la terre – ses parents soupçonnèrent, de maraude et de mendicité, mais n’insistèrent pas.   
Il avait croisé Asa, et quelques autres en cours de route. Il avait appris beaucoup sur le pays, sur les gens et sur lui-même. Et voilà. 

La nouvelle ardeur de Nils à soigner les animaux ne leur rendait toutefois pas tous ceux qu’il fallut vendre au cours de l’année ; heureusement, ces magnifiques oisons cendrés, comme tombés du ciel à point nommé, ils pouvaient les vendre au marché. La Saint-Martin approchait : l’occasion était splendide !  
Nils pourtant s’y opposa farouchement.   
« Non, non ! Ne fais pas de mal au jars blanc. Martin est mon ami, et les oisons sont ses enfants.   
\- Il le faut pourtant bien, protestèrent les parents :  
\- Nous avons besoin d’argent pour rembourser nos dettes et continuer à faire tourner la ferme, expliqua le père.   
\- Et maintenant que tu es là, nous allons fêter la Saint-Martin en famille, ajouta la mère. »

N’importe quelle fête, quelques jours auparavant encore, était un triste rappel de la disparition de leur enfant, rendant impossible la moindre réjouissance. Le retour du fils prodigue, en revanche, appelait forcément célébration. Holger Nilsson fit note de demander ce sermon au pasteur pour le dimanche suivant en espérant que Nils, si changé, viendrait bien avec eux cette fois-ci. Il se souvenait encore comment il avait refusé de les accompagner le dimanche de printemps où il s’enfuit…   
Et à défaut de tuer le veau gras – ils n’avaient plus qu’une seule vache sur les trois, et pas de veau de toute façon – une belle oie pour le festin traditionnel de la Saint-Martin était toute indiquée pour marquer doublement l’occasion !

Non, non, non, insista Nils. Il serait incapable d’en manger, ça serait du gâchis, et il refusait absolument d’en voir tuer.   
Il travaillera la terre, jura-t-il, il labourera, plantera, arrachera, ce qu’on voudra ; il mènera les oies paître, il prendra grand soin d’elles, il ramassera leurs œufs, mais il refusait qu’on les sacrifie.   
Lui qui un instant plus tôt se jurait obéissant désormais, se révoltait à nouveau. Plus par paresse et égoïsme comme autrefois cependant, mais par une étrange pitié nouvelle.   
\- Mais enfin, Nils, qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Qu’as-tu fait de cet été qui t’ait changé à ce point ?

Il ne put toujours pas leur répondre, mais déclara simplement, sans même essayer de raconter comment exactement, que le jars lui avait sauvé la vie dans son périple, et que ça n’était pas pour qu’il la perde maintenant qu’il le ramenait enfin. Il supplia également pour que l’on garde les oisons auprès d’eux, en vie, et qu’on ne les vende ni ne les tue.   
À voir son étrange affinité pour le volatile, ses parents, pourtant repentis à son retour de l’idée qu’il avait pu le voler en s’enfuyant, l’en soupçonnèrent à nouveau : de l’avoir vendu et volé à nouveau aussitôt après, peut-être même dressé à s’enfuir sitôt la transaction accomplie ? Mais à voir son regard changé, sa serviabilité nouvelle, toute son honnêteté, ils repoussèrent cette idée, trop méchante. Mais ça n’était pas la plus curieuse que Nils put leur donner. 

Selon lui, ils pouvaient commencer un élevage et l’an prochain vendre les nouveaux œufs, faire couvrir des canes des alentour par le nouveau jars cendré qui grandirait d’ici là, mais il ne voulait pas qu’on s’en prenne à leur chair. Ni à leurs plumes, d’ailleurs, autrement que celles qu’ils perdraient naturellement à la saison prochaine. 

En tout cas, il n’avait pas besoin que ses parents se mettent en frais pour lui. La chère ordinaire était déjà un régal pour lui. Il était plus que ravi de se faire un festin de légumes en conserve, avec éventuellement un gâteau tout simple. La nourriture préparée des mains de sa mère était délicieuse, comme lui semblait délicieux n’importe quoi autre que des baies sauvages et des racines… avec en plus une touche de familiarité et de nostalgie. La confiture d’airelles, aussi sucrée qu’acide, il la mangeait telle quelle, au lieu d’en faire un simple accompagnement pour sa viande. Il avait des goûts simples, ne réclamait rien de particulier… qu’une seule faveur : la vie de ses compagnons.   
Mais, ce faisant, il demandait sans s’en apercevoir quelque chose de bien compliqué : que ses parents repensent le fonctionnement de leur ferme et leur rapport à l’élevage. 

Si c’était là le premier pas à faire pour son engagement de convaincre les hommes de respecter les animaux sauvages, de ne pas tant les chasser ni détruire les territoires dont ils avaient besoin pour se nourrir et élever leurs petits, il le faisait sans penser à la possibilité de l’échec.


End file.
